


capri suns

by valikath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but here have the tsukishima brothers being brothers, idk i wrote this at 4 am bc i couldnt sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valikath/pseuds/valikath
Summary: the one where kei keeps drinking all of akiteru's capri suns.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	capri suns

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is inspired by that one video of the siblings fighting.

kei was just minding his own business, sipping on one of akiteru’s capri suns he found in the freezer as he video chatted with his boyfriend, kuroo. he was listening to kuroo give a very in-depth description about his classes and the annoying guy who sat in front of him in one of them (kuroo was a terrible story-teller, he was all over the place and kept getting distracted by minor details) (kei thought it was adorable). 

“WHO DRANK ALL MY CAPRI SUNS??!!” akiteru shouted from the kitchen, just down the hall from kei’s room. kuroo suddenly stopped talking and kei’s eyes widened as he clutched the empty capri sun packet in his hands. 

“did you-”

“shut up, kuroo-san.” kei interrupted before he could finish and kuroo fell into a fit of laughter. 

he was too busy staring at kuroo in disgust to notice akiteru stomping down the hall towards his room. 

“YOU!!” akiteru slammed the door open and kei almost choked (he did choke but kuroo found that detail way too funny so he adamantly denies it). a very angry akiteru stood in kei’s doorway, steam practically coming out of his ears. 

“YOU DRANK ALL MY CAPRI SUNS??!!” 

kei scoffed and glared at his older brother. yes, he did drink them all, but what did akiteru expect when he just left them in the refrigerator like that. 

“and????” kei asked as he rolled his eyes and continued to chew on the straw while kuroo fell even further into his pit of laughter.

“SO!!! YOU KNOW THOSE WERE MINE YOU SAW ME PUTTING THEM IN THE FRIDGE.” akiteru seethed as he angrily pointed at kei, who was still laying down on his bed with his phone sat up on his chest. 

“last time i checked it wasn’t your fridge.” he said matter-of-factly and he swore he heard kuroo snicker out a “smartass.” 

“you literally saw me putting them in there??? you made fun of me for buying capri suns in the first place!!” 

“yeah, and??? why are you still buying capri suns at your big age???” kei commented. after this comment, kuroo finally reached kei’s favorite level of his laugh, the hyena laugh, and he had to try his hardest not to laugh at his boyfriend’s dumb laugh. 

akiteru stood in kei’s doorway for a few more moments, mouth opening and closing as he angrily tried to find something to say. he gritted his teeth and dramatically stormed out of kei’s room, shouting a very loud “MOM!!” as he stormed down the hallway. 

kei sat silently for a minute, the only noise in the background being kuroo as he finally began to recover from his laughing fit. 

“ohhhhhhhh, you’re gonna be in troublee~” kuroo teased.

“shut up!”

“hehe i love you” kuroo giggled to himself. 

they sat in silence for a moment, kuroo waiting for a response before he finally looked at the screen only to find that kei had him on pause. 

“TSUKKI SAY IT BACK” he screeched and kei snickered as he sent another snapchat to yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this very short work! writing some more hq!! stuff at the moment but i couldnt sleep and wrote this at 4 am so here you go! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @valikath if u want.


End file.
